


Thrown a Bone

by NudorahRex



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fun with detachable limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: After saving Scuttle Town, Shantae has a bit of the post-heroism blues. Rottytops stops by uninvited, hears her out, and has a suggestion.





	Thrown a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna write another VA-11 Hall-A story, but I had the start of this lying around and figured I might as well finish this for Halloween. Zombies and all that. Hope you enjoy.

Shantae sat on her bed and looked out the window of her lighthouse, sighing with her chin resting on her hands. She'd saved the town again, everyone cheered, her friends hugged her, she even got some presents: including an actual bed! Now it was the next day, and back to business as usual. For the town's hero, business as usual was nothing at all. She loved the people, she loved her friends, she wanted nothing more than to see them happy and safe, which they were now thanks to her and very appreciative of. Yet, a certain emptiness fills her. After all the adventures, the magic powers, the transforming, she feels somewhat alien. How many half-genie heroes are out there? 

“What's up, snack-cakes?” A familiar voice cooed from the entrance to her room.

“Rottytops!?” Shantae turned around, surprised at the intrusion. “How did you get in here? What are you doing here?” 

Rottytops grinned and leaned forward. “I wasn't able to be at that celebration of yours! I wanted to come by and show my own appreciation! As for how I got in, you know me... I'm flexible!” 

Shantae raised an eyebrow as Rottytops giggled. Rotty was an odd one. She never quite knew where she stood with the air headed zombie. Her over the top giddiness and affection for Shantae would seem to indicate a positive relationship, but Rotty liked to play tricks. Their first encounters were often antagonistic, Rotty usually obsessed with the idea of eating Shantae's brains. Attempted brain eating seems like it should be an automatic ixnay on a good relationship but Rotty had helped her as many if not more times than she had been a hindrance. The brain eating threat seemed to MOSTLY be a joke; Rotty substituted brains for coffee to keep herself going. Still, despite her schemes and tricks that often landed Shantae in trouble, Rotty has expressed genuine care for her and Shantae had recently come to accept her as a friend... albeit an unpredictable one. 

“You gonna say something, or are you just gonna stare at me? Not that I mind you staring~” Rottytops struck a pose, causing Shantae to smile and look down with a small laugh. 

“Sorry Rotty, just had a lot on my mind.” 

“Hope those thoughts included me!” Rotty sat down next to Shantae on her bed, caring not for invitations. Shantae started a response, but stopped. Obviously, she HAD just been thinking about her history with the green haired menace, but that wasn’t really what she meant. She was caught off guard by Rottytops' smiling face leaning in uncomfortably close to hers. 

“Can I take that silence for a yes?”

Shantae let out an exasperated sigh as she used a finger to move Rottytops' head back a bit. “Rotty, you need to learn the concept of personal space. And, well, you were only in my thoughts because you just barged in on me! Before that I was thinking of everyone else, because I was just-” Shantae paused when she noticed a flash of sadness on Rotty's face, as she looked away in dejection. Shantae frowned, and tried to clarify. “I mean, um... you know, because of the party and the adventure and uh...” Shantae felt a deep twinge of guilt, and she didn't know why. 

“No, I get it... it's fine.” Rottytops spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. “We're not exactly as... close, as I like to think.” She brought her knees up to hide her face while she sulked. Shantae, feeling nervous and guilty, put her hand on Rotty's shoulder.

“It's not like that, Rotty. We are close. You're my friend. It's just that I was thinking about that celebration the town had last night, and how I really don't feel like I belong...” Shantae's voice trailed off. Rottytops looked up, concern in her face. Shantae had never actually voiced that fear out loud before. 

“Don't belong? You're the talk of the town! Everyone loves you, Shantae!” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I know! That's kind of the point, I guess. I feel like I spend so much time being the hero I don't get enough time to just be a person... half-genie... or whatever. I don't know! I live in a lighthouse and turn into a monkey! What's there to relate to for everyone else?” 

Rottytops was sitting at full attention now, listening with a worried face. She'd never heard Shantae vent before. She'd never heard anyone vent before! Outside of her brothers, she never had much opportunity for extended conversations. 

“You say everyone loves me Rotty, but what about me do they love? They love that I go on adventures, that I fend off evil, that I keep them safe, that I can do all the things they can't.”

Rotty interjected. “What about Sky and Bolo? You three are crazy close!”

Shantae paused. “Friends like Sky and Bolo, yeah... they appreciate me more for who I am. But... I don't know, maybe it's because that all started from the adventures and magic, maybe it's how we don't have much time to see each other when there's no town to save, or... agh!” Shantae dug into her hair in frustration. “I don't know... I just... I have some kind of hole in my life... I just feel kind of... empty.” 

Shantae and Rotty sat in a pregnant silence. Both were somewhat in shock at the turn their meeting just took. Neither of them had ever really had this kind of heart to heart with anyone before. Shantae had been letting these feelings build up for a while now, and never really noticed how long she'd felt like this until she said it out loud. She looked at Rotty, who seemed to be mulling something over in her head. 

“I'm sorry, Rotty. That must have all sounded terribly selfish. I didn't mean to throw all that on to you, not when you only came here to thank me. What do you say we-” Rottytops turned her head to face her suddenly, a look of sheer determination on her face.

“Kiss me.” 

“Wh-what!? What are you-”

Rotty grabbed Shantae's face, and pushed her head in close. Normally, a flirtatious joke wouldn't be notable coming from her, but there wasn't a hint of humor in her voice. In her eyes, Shantae saw a serious passion she had not known Rottytops capable of. 

“Shantae. That emptiness you feel is the emptiness I've lived with every day of my unlife. Every day until I met you. All the parties, the family, the coffee, the BRAINS in the world didn't give me the spark that I got from our first meeting! I've been chasing that high ever since, I've tried so hard to get as close to you as possible as often as I could because no one else makes me feel like this! That thing we lack is passion, Shantae! Passion, _LOVE!_ I love you, Shantae! **KISS ME!**” 

Shantae stared at her in utter shock. She'd never heard Rotty speak with such conviction. The tone and rapid delivery would be enough to stun her silent, but the contents of the speech were something neither of them expected to be hearing anytime soon. Rottytops stared at Shantae, breathing heavily and desperately waiting for an answer. Each second felt like an eternity. She'd always had a crush on Shantae but hadn't actually realized how badly she'd fallen for her until she said it out loud. Shantae's look of disbelief began to shift as she searched for some kind of response, and Rotty's eyes widened with each breath she took. Rotty sputtered, about to say something, before Shantae cut her off by granting her request, and smashing their lips together. 

They stared at each other as this happened, and after Rotty quickly pushed herself into the kiss both girls laid their hands on each other's waists and began to close their eyes. The sensation was utterly mindblowing. They'd both thought often about what a lover's kiss would feel like, but imagination could never stack up to reality. They had both entered an entirely new world. One of pure bliss. After a solid five minutes, they finally separated. 

Shantae was leaning forward, gasping for air as her sweat covered forehead rested on Rotty's shoulder. Rotty moved her hands from Shantae's waists to her back, wrapping her arms around her in a full embrace. A few tears streaked down her face. She didn't even know her body could still cry. 

“Wow, snake-cakes... you really do taste damn sweet.” 

Shantae laughed, and let herself fall back down onto her bed. She gazed up at Rottytops, her vision blurred. Rotty wiped her tears of joy away, and grinned down at her. Licking her lips, she leaned down and let a strap on her loose fitting tanktop slip off her shoulder. 

“Can I take another bite?” 

* * *

Completely swept up by Rotty's pace, Shantae found herself in a deep makeout session with her zombie frienemy. Rotty was taking all kinds of initiative, straddling Shantae and getting a hand on one of her sizable breasts, an act that got a gasp out of the girl. Rotty's other hand was toying with Shantae's famously long hair, fingers twirling all the lovely purple strands. Shantae didn't fight back, deciding to let Rotty take the reigns for whatever it was they were doing. She wasn't sure how far they were going to go, but right now she was living in the moment. Rotty fondled Shantae's mound through her top, moving her hand back and forth and grasping at the soft warm flesh beyond the cloth. She stretched her fingers out to see just how much of it she could fit in her palm, then slid the hand down below to hold it up, seemingly weighing it. Shantae opened her eyes to see Rotty's eyes open as well, looking downward, which she was pretty sure was not standard makeout protocol. 

Rotty pulled away, leaving Shantae panting and looking at her confusedly. Rotty's face was pensive, as she slid a hand up her own top, causing Shantae to raise an eyebrow. Rotty looked at Shantae with a look of mild surprise. 

“I think you might be bigger than me!” 

Shantae sighed. “Rottytops... kind of ruining the mood don't you think?” Rotty laughed and gave a shrug. She then put her fingers under the hem of her tank top, and shot Shantae a playful smirk. 

“Maybe we should measure up?”  
Shantae grinned, and began to undo her top, before Rotty's face lit up with an idea and she moved in to stop her, grabbing shantae's arms and holding them against the bed frame. Rotty leaned in close, and whispered. 

“You do mine, I'll do yours.” 

Shantae, surprised at the sudden movement, thought about it. Deciding to go with the flow, she moved her hands away from her back and on to Rotty's sides. She crept her hands upwards watching with delight as Rotty grew more and more excited. For her part, Rotty was much less graceful. She simply grabbed Shantae's top from the front and kneaded the clothed breasts waiting for Shantae to reach her own tanktop. Once they were both in position, Rotty counted down to three, and they both ripped each others tops off. 

They each took a few moments to take in the other's chests. Shantae's caramel skin formed into two perfect round globes, each one more than a handful. They swayed with each breath she took, and seemed to shine in the warm glow of the evening sunlight that filtered through her bedroom window. Rottytops' mounds were perky and proud, mostly untarnished save for a few stitches along the top of one of them and the side of the other. Her bright green skin glistened in the light, her nipples at complete attention. Shantae pondered for a moment if the stitches and rigid nature of Rotty's pair implied she stuffed them to be bigger or if it was just rigor-mortise. 

These thoughts were interrupted by Rottytops grabbing her shoulders and shoving their breasts together. Rotty's firm tits dug into Shantae's warm soft mounds. Rotty looked down, with a sultry smile. Shantae closed her eyes and let out a sigh, as the sensation of Rotty pushing her breasts in sent a wave of pleasure up through her chest. 

“You should open your eyes, snack-cakes... the view's amazing.” 

Shantae obliged and looked down, her breathing slowly getting heavier. Rotty was right, the sight of their breasts pressed together, Rotty's peaks pushing her soft flesh inward and outward, making her own mounds seem even larger. Shantae took some initiative for the first time today, and grabbed Rotty's tits and felt around them, massaging with her fingers as she explored the emerald cleavage. Liking the idea, Rotty returned the sentiment, planting her own hands over Shantae's glorious breasts, feeling how her own breasts had pushed them up and expanded their shape. They massaged each other in turn, each one's eyes focused on the other's chest. Shantae's breathing slowed and her grin grew wider as her curiosity gave way to lust. Rotty was absolutely salivating, as she grabbed pushed and pulled to see how malleable Shantae could be. 

Shantae looked up at Rotty, smiled, and moved her hands to have on the zombie's back and another on her cheek. She pulled Rotty's head up to look her in the eyes. 

“Rotty... this isn't dinner.” Shantae was mostly joking, but that look in Rotty's eyes was usually cause for concern. Rottytops shook her head wildly, knocking herself out of her stupor. She looked Shantae up and down, and pulled her chest away to lean her head in towards Shantae's beautiful breasts. She looked up and smiled.

“Not looking for a meal... just a sampling.” With that, Rotty planted her lips on Shantae's nipple and began to work magic with her tongue. Shantae reeled her head back, and let out a couple short moans. Rotty let out a muffled giggle, and ramped up her efforts, and brought one of her hands up to attend to the other breast. Not one for passiveness, Shantae crept her hands down Rotty's back and began to fumble with her shorts. She bent her knees to bring her feet level to Rotty's navel, before pushing them down after getting Rotty's tacky skull marked belt off. The motion carried Rotty's shorts down to her ankles, and freed her ass to be gazed at and played with. Rotty still busied herself with Shantae's tits, but gave a muffled moan of approval.

Shantae grabbed both of Rotty's ass cheeks and began to knead them. For a zombie, Rottytops took awfully good care of her skin. Shantae could almost see her reflection in those things. She began to paw at her ass, pulling each cheek up as far she could before letting it fall back down. Rotty's ass was more bouncy that her breasts were, Shantae found. She experimented more, beginning to lightly slap the protruding green ass. Rotty's cheeks bounced and clapped together like mounds of rubber. Shantae's exploration had an affect on Rotty's own efforts, each clap and slap encouraging more passion and vigor in her assault on Shantae's breasts. 

Rotty noticed Shantae's lower parts begin to dampen, and a spark lit in her eyes. She freed her mouth from Shantae's nipple to snicker at her. Shantae looked down at her, still massaging her cheeks to see what the new development was. Once she had Shantae's attention, Rotty put a hand up, and wriggled its fingers. She tongued's Shantae's nipple a bit more, and made a show of bringing her hands down to the cloth just barely hiding the growing wetness in Shantae's loins. Shantae let out a gasp as she realized what Rotty was going for, which turned into a sigh as her vulva started to receive a long overdue massage. Shantae gave Rotty's ass a few more taps before kneading them at a slower rhythm as she enjoyed the continued attention in her lower area. Rotty smiled up at her, acknowledging the satisfaction, before going back to tonguing her beautiful breast. 

Before long, Shantae realized in her haze of pleasure that Rotty deserved similar treatment. She gripped the ass she'd been playing with for leverage, and brought her knee back up to Rotty's navel, making sure to rub against her own folds on the way. Rotty gave a noise of approval, and Shantae maneuvered her foot to start toying with Rotty's clit. She parted Rotty's cheeks and brought up the other knee to rest against her pelvis. She rocked her leg around and rotated her toes against the clit, mounting a two pronged attack on Rotty's center. Together, they discovered that Rotty's eyes weren't the only things still capable of producing fluid today. Rotty's moaned into Shantae's chest, resting her head against the warm fleshy pillows. She tried to amp up her own efforts on Shantae but the pleasure was distracting, and the cloth of Shantae's loose pants got in the way.

Shantae increased her own pace, switching her knee and foot around to keep giving Rotty new sensations. Rotty gave in, and just let Shantae work her around, desperately holding on to her breasts and moaning her name. Shantae began to clap Rotty's ass cheeks to a rhythm, and kept the pressure up with her legs. Rotty whined and gripped Shantae's shoulders for support. Sensing her partner's incoming climax, Shantae quickly pulled her arms back and gripped Rotty's tits, pushing her up. She repositioned Rotty enough to get both of her feet on that aching undead pussy, and elegantly her toes around the clit and the folds. She pulled Rotty in for a deep kiss, and Rotty finally reached a climax, shaking uncontrollably and releasing her muffled screams of pleasure into Shantae's mouth.

“...god... _damn_, Shantae... thought you'd be the first to cum tonight.” Rotty looked up to a smirking Shantae with half lidded eyes. “Those dancing skills of yours come in handy in all sorts of places, huh?” 

Shantae giggled, before widening her eyes. “Rotty! Your leg!” 

Rotty looked behind her. One of her leg had apparently fallen off during her orgasm. Rotty smiled.

“Don't worry, we can fix that easy. That does give me an idea, though...” Shantae raised an eyebrow. Rotty licked her own cum off of Shantae's toes, giving her a smirk. “But first! We need to take care of you! I know you've beaten me in a race before, but having your pants on was playing dirty, snack-cakes! Let's get rid of them, huh?” 

Rotty began to pull on Shantae's bottoms, but found it surprisingly hard to drag them off in this position. Shantae smiled, and turned herself over to face the bed, and give Rotty an easier time pulling her pants off. Rottytops grabbed the hem of the pants, and dragged them towards her. Coming over the peak of Shantae's ass, there was a bit more resistance, and Rotty watched in amazement as they popped off of her and slid down over her legs and feet like nothing. She sat there, gazing at Shantae's perfect rotund bubble butt, jaw very nearly falling off. Shantae looked behind her. 

“Gonna stare all night, Rotty?”

“I really could... that's uh, _definitely_ bigger than mine.” 

Rotty shook herself out of her stupor, and kicked her own shorts off the bed along with Shantae's pants. She crawled forward towards Shantae's ass, and slapped a hand on one of the cheeks, mesmerized by the ripples sent through her beautiful flesh. She brought her other hand up and began to knead the cheeks, give occasional bumps to see the ripples, push and pull at the soft supple caramel flesh. She leaned in, wrapping her hands around one cheek to squish it and massage it, and gave it a loving kiss. She turned her attention to other cheek, licking it and rubbing it in like she was shining a mirror. She wrapped her arms around Shantae's entire ass and dove her head in, motorboating her perfect ass. She rubbed her face in as much of her ass she could before realizing how drenched Shantae was. The embarrassment of her inattentiveness towards Shantae's beautiful vulva managed to knock her out of the stupor inspired by witnessing the perfect ass revealed in front of her. She looked to see Shantae's face, resting on her hands. A smug smile assured Rotty that she enjoyed the worship her ass got. 

“You uh... you're proud of this thing, aren't you?” Rotty was still absentmindedly rubbing and lightly slapping Shantae's ass as she questioned her. Shantae shook it a bit, rolling it back and forth and giving it a slight bounce up and down. The sight nearly hypnotized Rotty back into her stupor. 

“You wouldn't be?” 

“I'd uh... yeah. That's amazing. But! I have a job to do! So stop distracting me!” 

Shantae giggled, and looked away innocently. Rotty psyched herself up, and parted Shantae's cheeks. She lowered herself to bring her face close to Shantae's dripping folds. She took a whiff, and enjoyed the smell of Shantae's sex, before she began to give it a few licks. Hearing Shantae's moans of approval, she gave the clit a kiss and began working her tongue up and down. She pushed into her, getting her tongue in as far as she could. Shantae used her own dancing background to dexterously work Rotty over, so why not use her own special qualities to even the playing field? Rotty pushed her mouth in further exploring Shantae's deepest parts with her tongue, and using her lips to keep a pleasurable sensation on the surface, with a soft grip on the clit. Not needing to breathe comes in handy for an intense muff dive. Shantae let out a large sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes to appreciate the full attention of Rottytops' mouth.

Rotty sucked hard on Shantae's pussy, and prepared her ultimate move. When she was sure her lips had firm grip on Shantae, she carefully maneuvered one of her hands to her own head while the other kept Shantae's ass cheeks apart. She slowly took a loose end of her yellow hairband, and brought it between those beautiful cheeks, and let go. Shantae's ass clapped close and Rotty's hairband tightened around her head. Rottytops' then brought her hands down to the back of her neck, and pushed down hard, separating her head from the rest of her body. Rotty sucked in Shantae's sex as hard she could, and sure enough, her head stuck to Shantae's bottom with no issue. Snickering into Shantae's pussy sent an oddly amazing sensation up to her and prompted Shantae to open her eyes with a gasp. Rotty doubled her efforts with her tongue pushing further inside Shantae, eliciting a moan and returned her to closed eyed bliss. Confident her surprise would not be ruined, Rotty had her body slowly shuffle its way under Shantae and turn itself over. 

Shantae was in bliss at how vigorously Rottytops lavished her. Rotty's tongue pushed into places she didn't know she had, and these long ignored areas of her insides relished every touch. The sensations came in waves, each time Shantae thought she'd been thoroughly eaten out, Rotty managed to find a new wondrous piece to love. Rotty was treating her like royalty, pushing ever deeper and massaging every inch of her long aching pussy. Shantae moaned Rotty's name, in between long deep sighs. This was better than any bathhouse session. Every last bit of stress had faded away from her body, now enraptured by the amazing things Rotty was doing to her. 

Shantae's eyes opened wide when she felt hands grip her breasts. She looked down to see the headless body of Rottytops use her tits as leverage to pull itself up and lean against the bedframe.

“Rottytops! What are you-ohhhhhh....” Shantae's surprise was quickly overtaken by Rotty's head speeding her tongue up into overdrive, pistoning in and out of her deepest parts. Meanwhile, Rotty's body put its hand around Shantae's head and pushed it into Rotty's sizable firm breasts. One hand pulled and teased at Shantae's nipple while the other gripped one of Rotty's own tits and held it up to Shantae's mouth, still open from pleasure and surprise. Shantae was confused for a moment, but a few more pulls on her tit and pushes into her pussy, and she got the memo. Shantae planted kisses on Rotty's tits, suckling on each nipple. She put her head between them, and brought her hands up to grip them. Rotty's full and firm tits filled Shantae's hands, and Shantae's large bountiful mounds likewise filled Rotty's. Shantae settled on sucking on one of Rotty's nipples, stifling her moans that had been growing in both volume and frequency. 

Rotty got another brilliant idea. One that she was sure Shantae wouldn't be able to outmatch. She focused all of her willpower to both keep up on Shantae, while getting her previously detached leg to wriggle to unlife. Rotty tried not to snicker at her own brilliance. She had two of Shantae's holes occupied. Why not go for all three? With a mighty a leap of faith, Rotty's leg hopped onto Shantae's backside. Shantae made some noises of confusion which were quickly silenced by Rotty's body pushing her head further into her chest. The leg wriggled atop Shantae's rotund ass and managed to find its way between her cheeks. A few tricky movements, and it found its prize: Shantae's untouched asshole. It wriggled its toes, and stuck the big one right inside. 

Shantae let out a muffled yelp at being filled in like this. She wanted to protest at first, though Rotty's tits still filled her mouth. But by the time Rotty's grip lightened, Shantae found the sensation exhilarating. Rotty's toe didn't have the dexterous movement of her fingers or her tongue, but the power of its limited flicks inside her ass was overwhelming. Rotty had successfully mounted an attack on three fronts, and was taking over. Shantae's mind raced with a thousand different thoughts as wave after wave of pleasure hit her from a different area. The sucking and tonguing of her pussy, the feeling of those hard nipples and firm flesh filling her mouth, the large digit rolling around in her ass, the hands playing wildly with her breasts, every sensation hit her in a neverending ecstacy. She lost herself in it, utterly. Each time she tried to focus on one sensation, a shakeup in another sensation caught her off guard. A few minutes of this, and she was a slave to her own lust. Rottytops was all over her, literally and figuratively. 

It all built up and up, the pressure in her loins soon to burst. Her mouth let go of Rotty's tit and she panted hard, struggling to even say Rotty's name. Each attempt to speak resulted in heavy breathing and screams of pleasure. All she could do was yell at Rotty to not stop. She was near collapse, and Rotty's firm grip on her breasts was the only thing keeping her from falling sideways off the bed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rocked it around. Her long purple hair brushed rapidly over Rotty's leg and head and Rotty new she was close to an earth shattering orgasm. Her leg gave one big push into her ass, with such force it broke off by the toe. Her hands squeezed Shantae's breasts hard, pulling at her nipples. And finally, her mouth puckered up with her tongue out as far as she could get it, stretching some stitches as she licked at kissed at the deepest parts of Shantae's wanting, quivering hole. 

Shantae couldn't take it anymore, and let everything flow out. She screamed out, and her whole body shook. Her head landed in between Rotty's thighs and her ass shot up fast enough to shoot Rotty's toe out like a bullet across the room. She came with such force that Rotty's head landed at the opposite end of the bed, drenched in her cum. Her full body orgasm went on for several more moments, Rotty proudly watching it happen through pussy-soaked eyes. When the spasms and shivers calmed down, she sighed deeply and rolled to the side. Her breathing was heavy, and she could hear her heart attempting to beat its way out of her chest. 

“Oh... oh... oh my _fucking_ god.” Shantae's struggled to speak after that experience. 

“I've never heard you swear before! I must've done good.” Rotty's smug expression was only somewhat less apparent through the juices covering it. 

“Yeah... yeah, Rotty, you did.” Shantae was still panting. Not a single one of her adventures had left her this exhausted.

“Not to rush you through the afterglow, snack-cakes, but uh... could you help put me back together?”

* * *

Shantae came back inside the lighthouse, having used the nearby water to wash herself down. She'd brought Rottytops's head with her, as she also needed a solid washing. They made their usual small talk, as if they hadn't just rocked each other's worlds mere minutes ago. They returned upstairs, to see that Rotty's body had finished changing the bed. It's a good thing she got an extra pair of sheets with that thing. Hell of a way to break a bed in. 

Shantae followed Rotty's instructions on getting the head back on her neck, and soon Rotty was back in one piece. She stepped back and they looked each other up and down, smiling. 

“That was... that was incredible, Rottytops. Thank you.” 

“Any time! I mean it. Any time. Seriously. Like, tomorrow maybe?” 

Shantae laughed, and gave Rottytops a big hug. 

“I should go change into my pajamas. You need anything, Rotty?” 

“Huh? Oh, no, I don't think so... oh! Is Sky available? I think my brother's caravan might be a ways away, and they've probably moved around since I snuck out to visit you... ooh, that'll be a long walk.” 

Shantae undid her ponytail and looked through her drawers. “Just stay here! I'll take you to them tomorrow.” 

Rottytops turned around in surprise. “R-really!? I can stay over!? That won't bother you? You only have one bed!” 

Shantae flashed Rotty a smile. “What kind of hero would I be if I didn't let my own girlfriend sleep over a night, silly?” 

Rotty stood in shock, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull. “G-g-g-girl... friend?” Shantae grinned while she changed into her PJs. 

“After what we just did? Obviously!” Shantae turned around to see a still shocked stiff Rottytops, jaw close to falling to the floor. Literally. She giggled and walked over to her, planting a light kiss on her lips. She layed on her bed, and made room for Rotty to climb in with her. Rotty sputtered out some nonsense syllables, before laying down next to Shantae, still in disbelief. 

“Sleep tight, Rottytops. Love you!”

After a moments silence, tears welling in Rotty's face, she smiled and cuddled up next to Shantae. 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
